What Do Heinz84's Villians Care
A song sung by all villains Heinz84 has introduced to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Intro In a big theatre, all users and characters of the wiki gather and take their seats. Finally, the lights dim, and the spotlight turns to the stage, upon Heinz84 in front of a microphone. Heinz: Thank you all for coming tonight. I promise you are all in for a show. I would especially like to thank Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz for gracing me with his presence tonight. Doof: '''This had better be a good show, 84! '''Heinz: '''Oh, I promise it will be worth your time. I would also like to thank The Poompa Boompa Quartet for their bountiful contribution of directing this performance. (The Quartet come up on stage, one at a time and start singing.) '''Blue: You.. Green: '''Are.. '''Red: Wel-... Yellow: '''-come! '''Charlie Chunka: Yes, well done boys! Outstanding job. Now please come back to your seats here so we can start the show. Heinz: And now, without further ado, I give you, my villains! Hit it Minion! Minion hits "play" on his boombox, and the song "What Do We Care" starts to play. As it does, I run off the stage, and the curtain rises, revealing a ton of villains gathered around at some tables, each with some drinks. Lyrics Note: Throughout the Song: Some villains sit down at the tables with their drinks, some get up and dance, some just stand up and sing, but for the last few lines, they all stand in a chorus line and sing. One Row of Villains: '''What do we care about nice? '''Another row: What do we care about sweet? Megamind: All that we care about's spice. Other Mother: And deceit! Buzzsaw: Eat the mice, cheat the dice! Skoodge: '''Which is neat! '''Pighead Henchmen, Biker bots, and Irken guards: '''We've got no time for taste. '''Phantom Hunter Enemies: Whose got the time to waste? Another row: '''We have a better plan: '''Two Taken: To be as mean as we can! (One of them lights GIR on fire) GIR: '''YYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWW!! '''Another row: '''What do we care about grace? '''Another row: What do we care about shy? Dr. Hotrod: '''What do you say to a pie in the face? '''Tony: '''Or to a punch right in the lungs? '''Tak: '''Or the eye? '''Biker Bots: '''We hate your ugly mug-face putrid place. '''Future Irkan Invaders: The lousy stinkin human race! Row: 'What we love most... '''Gru: '''Is just disgusting and gross! '''Papa Chris: '''We don't care, for, sweet seranity '''Minons: '(In the background) WOOOOWWWW! 'Chainsaw: '''We prefer obsanity! '''Minions: '(In background again) WOOOOWWW! '''Pighead Henchmen: Low, life, language, fillin the air! Jason: '''So there! '''Row: What do we care for polite? Another Row: '''What do we care for gengeal? '''Scarecrow: '''What do you say to a fight? '''Zim: '''And for real! '''Red: '''Really corrupt! '''Purple: '''Don't eat a rupt! '''Zor: It's a deal! All: We wanna build a world with truly true things, Loathsome loot and really rude things! Can't you tell? Paco: '''We hate each other as well! '''All: We shout our dirty words in dirty voices We like dirt bikes, not rules roices! Stick it there! Dirty Matt: '''So what the heck do we care? '''All: What do we care? WHAT DO WE CARE!!! Cast Listed below are all the villains that appear in this song (in no particular order). In the parentheses is their first appearance. *Dirty Matt (Ahh, Dirty Matt!) *Jason (Hate Crime Hassle) *Papa Chris (Lend Me an Arm and a Leg) *Gru (Vote for Doof) *Dr. Nefario (Vote for Doof) *Gru's Minions (Vote for Doof) *Dr. Hot-rod (Phineas and Ferb meet Kick Buttowski) *T0-9/Tony (Phineas and Ferb meet Kick Buttowski) *The Biker Bots (Phineas and Ferb meet Kick Buttowski) *Zim (The Chronicles of Zim) *GIR (The Chronicles of Zim) *Skoodge (The Chronicles of Zim) *Tak (The Chronicles of Zim) *MiMi (The Chronicles of Zim) *Chipz (The Chronicles of Zim) *Almighty Tallest Red and Purple (The Chronicles of Zim) *Generic Irken Soldiers and Guards (The Chronicles of Zim) *Zor (Invader Zor) *Paco (Invader Zor) *Invader Cro (Irkan Poker Night) *Invader Grine (Irkan Poker Night) *Invaders Moop and Loop (Irkan Poker Night) *Invader Boggs (Irkan Poker Night) *Invader Liz (Irkan Poker Night) *Invader Sen (Irkan Poker Night) *Invader Razar (Irkan Poker Night) *Megamind (The Beak vs. Megamind) *Minion (The Beak vs. Megamind) *Brainbots (The Beak vs. Megamind) *Ultra Benny (Vote for Doof (cameo), The Beak vs. Megamind (major role)) *Scarecrow (Phantom Hunters: The Video Game) *Taken (Phantom Hunters: The Video Game) *Ghost bats (Phantom Hunters: The Video Game) *Possessed Trees (Phantom Hunters: The Video Game) *Other Mother (Candaline) *Buzzsaw (Unnamed Saw Parody) *Chainsaw (Unnamed Saw Parody) *Pighead Henchmen (Unnamed Saw Parody) Trivia *This song is tuned from "What Do We Care" from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *Similar to "What Do Villains Care" music videos seen on YouTube, his is sung by many P&F fanon villains in the same sense. *Originally, this was going to be Heinz84's final project, but he decided not to wait any longer, considering how much other work he had to do. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Dirty Matt Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works